Asservissement fatal
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Théodore Nott, 17 ans et mangemort amoureux, est forcé de se donner la mort suite à sa trahison. "Les pères naissent avec leurs enfants et meurent avec." OS.


Bonzour à tous !Tadaaaaam, je vous présente ma première OS, avec Théodore Nott, son père (que je nomme Théodacius Nott) & Hermione Granger ! Sans aucune prétention, alors donnez moi votre avis ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Asservissement fatal**

.**  
**

Il était Serpentard et ami de Draco Malfoy, elle était Gryffondor et amie de Harry Potter.

Il était un Sang-Pur traditionaliste et Mangemort forcé, elle était une née-moldue et faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait pas les trahisons, et encore moins pour ce qu'il considérait comme inférieur et inutile : L'amour & les sangs-de-bourbe. Le jeune Théodore était donc condamné. Même les supplications de son père Théodacius Nott étalé au pied du Lord, couvert de boue et pleurant silencieusement n'y firent rien.

Voldemort affichait un sourire méprisant et railleur. Celui-ci éclata de rire lorsque son fidèle mangemort lui demanda d'épargner la vie de son fils en échange de la sang-de-bourbe. Un rire froid à glacer le sang des plus hardis Gryffondor.

- Dommage qu'il faille supprimer la descendance d'une si noble lignée pour que vous preniez enfin conscience que je ne tolère aucun écart de votre part. J'espère que cela vous apprendra à éduquer correctement vos rejeton et à surveiller leur fréquentation. annonça-t-il. Et je n'ai nul besoin de ta médiocre aide, Théodacius. J'attraperais ce trio infernal avec mes autres fidèles. Toi, tu n'es qu'un faible, seulement préoccupé par la mort de son fils.

Les pleurs de Nott sénior redoublèrent. Pleurer. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de sa douce Eleanore, celle qu'il avait tant aimé, celle qui était morte en lui offrant son petit Théodore.

Théodore, Sa seule raison de vivre. Le mélange parfait des deux prénoms de ses géniteurs. Un don de Dieu*.

Par la perte imminente de son fils, le vieux mangemort comprenait la valeur de la vie. Alors il regrettait. Il regrettait d'être devenu un disciple du mal, d'obéir à un fou qui n'a que faire de lui, et surtout, d'avoir ôté la vie plusieurs fois, d'avoir déchirée de nombreuses familles. Il regrettait tout simplement la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie.

Voldemort se leva de ce qu'il considérait comme son trône, donna un coup de pied à Théodacius au passage, puis se dirigea vers Théodore qui était à genoux au centre du cercle des Mangemorts, les mains attachées dans son dos. Il ordonna à un de ses disciple de le libérer et de le torturer.

- Dépêche toi Drago, tu ne vas pas recommencé comme avec Dolohov et Thorfinn** j'espère ? demanda le Lord en constatant que son disciple hésitait.

- C'était... C'était mon ami... bégaya le jeune Malefoy.

- Oh, je vois, mais tu as compris qu'il n'était plus qu'un traite à punir puisque tu as si justement utilisé le passé. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te considère également comme tel, n'est ce pas ? railla Voldemort.

Alors Drago prononça la formule interdite. Théodore se tordait sur le sol mais se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il s'y refusait pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à son tortionnaire.

Lorsque la torture s'arrêta, l'infâme héritier de Serpentard s'adressa à son prisonnier.

- Tu refuse de crier n'est ce pas? Tu es trop fier pour cela? Je vais remédier à ce problème. Je prend le relais Malefoy. Dégage dans les rangs, ordonna-t-il.

Drago recula puis ferma les yeux. Il ne souhaitait plus de voir Théodore convulser tel une poupée de chiffon dans la boue, mais il ne pouvait échapper aux cris stridents de son ami qui lui vrillaient les tympans, comme si une épée transperçait son cœur. Les éclats de voix victorieux du Lord s'ajoutaient aux supplications du jeune Nott.

- Théodacius, dans mon extrême bonté d'âme, je t'accorde une mièvre accolade de cinq minutes avec ton fils au sang souillé, déclara le Lord.

Le vieux veuf se précipita vers fils et le serra, pleurant à en perdre la raison.

- Théo... Par Merlin, je te jure que je te rejoindrais tout de suite après... chuchota le père.

- Père, non... Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, vis.

- Alors je te vengerais mon fils, je te le jure. Parole de Nott. répondit-il, toujours aussi bas, avant d'être violemment expulsé en arrière par un sortilège.

- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, annonça Voldemort d'un ton enjoué, maintenant, passons à l'action.

Voldemort jetta alors à Théodore sa baguette respective et lui ordonna de se trancher les veines du bras, tout en lui précisant que s'il refusait, il mourrait dans de plus atroces conditions...

Résigné, Théodore regarda une dernière fois les yeux verts, ternes et anéantis de son père avant de lever sa baguette et de s'exécuter. Une vive douleur lui tirailla l'avant-bras et il s'effondra au sol. Les applaudissements joyeux de quelques mangemorts retentirent et sa vue se brouilla. Il vit alors sa vie défiler dans sa tête et s'abandonna à ses doux souvenirs.

La joie de son cinquième anniversaire, lorsque son père lui offrit son premier balai. Les vacances en Italie à ses 8 ans. Le hiboux qui lui avait foncé à l'arrière du crâne avant de laisser tomber sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Le choixpeau qui criait "Serpentard". La première conversation avec Hermione en 3ème année, au cours de Runes anciennes. Le bal de Noël où il avait passé la soirée à admirer celle-ci dans sa magnifique robe bleue. Le poste de poursuiveur qu'il occupait. Les résultats de ses BUSEs. Le premier baiser avec Hermione, en 6ème année, alors qu'elle pleurait à cause de Weasley...

Mais il ne put en voir davantage, car la noirceur l'emportait, et il rendit son dernier souffle.

Lorsque tous les mangemorts furent partis, Théodacius souleva délicatement le corps de son fils et transplana devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Il envoya son patronus, identique à celui de son fils, pour annoncer la triste nouvelle. Il demanda également à Hermione Granger de sortir, jurant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis le trio d'or sortit, tous sur leur garde. Potter lui ordonna de lâcher sa baguette, ce qu'il fit promptement.

Voyant le visage dévasté d'Hermione et de Théodacius, Harry eut pitié d'eux et leur proposa de rentrer à l'interieur. Le survivant soutint son amie effondrée par le chagrin, tandis que Ron aidait le père de Théodore à poser celui ci convenablement sur le sol du salon.

Hermione était inconsolable. La brune était affalée sur le corps ensanglanté de son amant, mêlant ainsi ses larmes au sang tout en l'étalant sur son propre visage, tandis que le Rouquin tentait de la calmer, en vain.

Harry, lui, contactait des membres influents de l'Ordre sur la demande de Théodacius, qui accoururent dès qu'il reçurent la nouvelle.

- C'est un mangemort, il faut s'en méfier! s'écria Mrs Weasley dès son arrivée.

- Non, je vous assure que l'on... commença le Survivant.

- Harry, tu as été très imprudent. compléta Lupin.

- J'ai tout vu ! Ma cicatrice m'a brûlé et j'ai tout vu ! vociféra le jeune homme sous l'oeil ahuri de Nott sénior qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la salle, et tous les yeux était braqué sur Théodacius.

- Donnez nous une raison de vous faire confiance s'il vous plait, demanda posément Mr Weasley.

Le mangemort leva alors ses bras et montra le sang frais de son propre fils sur sa robe.

- L'amour. Voilà la raison. Vous savez, ce que ce vieux citronné de Dumbledore ne cessait de valoriser ? Cet arriéré a tué mon fils. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. C'est peut être égoïste, mais je veux le venger et pour cela, je dois me joindre à vous. Et par Merlin, je vous supplie à genoux d'accepter.

C'est ainsi que le conseil de l'Ordre accepta à la majorité, permettant ainsi à Théodacius Nott de combattre au côté du bien au cour de la bataille finale. Il y périt, mais tous ceux qui le virent tombé jurèrent avoir vu un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire. Il avait raison. Théodacius mourut, mais il fut heureux. Heureux d'avoir vengé son fils et d'être affranchis de cet asservissement fatal qui lui ôta sa raison de vivre. Et puis, il allait revoir Eléanore et Théodore. Alors que demander de plus ? Rien... L'ex-mangemort était enfin comblé.

Ce fut Hermione qui s'occupa de ses funérailles et qui par la suite, déposait chaque semaine des fleurs sur sa tombe, en même temps que sur celle de Théodore.

.

**Fin. **

* * *

* Le prénom "Théodore" signifie en en effet "Don de dieu" ^^

** Dans HP7, Voldy ordonne à Drago de torturer Dolohov et Thorfinn après leur echec pour attraper le trio. Il le menace aussi. C'est un petit détail, alors je précise u cas où certain aurait oublié ;D

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu. Review ? :p

Mouarf, bisous à tous. Cissaaaaaaa :D


End file.
